


Pay Per View Hack

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [484]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean wants to watch Sam jack off, so he goes to some lengths to make it happen.





	Pay Per View Hack

Dean says he wants to check out some pay-per-view hack he read online, which of course requires them upgrading their usual accommodations in order to stay somewhere with actual pay-per-view.

So they’re in bed together, under the blankets, and Dean’s fiddling with the remote. Sam’s a little tired, frankly, and doesn’t want to watch anything, even if it’s free, but he also doesn’t want to ruin Dean’s fun, and hey, they did pay for the room.

He supposes he’ll suffer through whatever B list horror movie Dean chooses, or whatever strikes his fancy today.

The opening moan kind of throws Sam a bit. He looks up and Dean’s grinning. “Dean…”

“What did you expect?” Dean asks, and in all honesty, it’s a fair question. Sam really shouldn’t have expected anything different. “C'mon, Sammy. Wanna see you jerk yourself off.”

Sam used to hate the idea, used to blush and stammer and often go soft, because who would want to watch him jerk himself? But the heat in Dean’s eyes, the intensity in his voice, well…it’s a turn on all its own.

Sam pushes the scratchy blankets down, his underwear next, and gives Dean a long look before turning to the screen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean doing the same, taking out his cock and fisting is loosely as the action on screen starts to get good. The younger man–twink, Sam supposes, that’s the word–is moaning loud enough to shake walls while the bigger man behind him fingers him slowly. He’s up to three fingers, the other hand snaking around the tug at nipples. Sam thinks that’s a great idea, uses his own free hand on his own sensitive nipples, biting his lip.

“Fuck.”

“Are you even watching?” Sam asks, taking a look at Dean.

“Watching you,” Dean shoots back. His grip on his cock has tightened, his feet planted firmly on the bed, hips rising and falling, his head turned towards Sam. “The porn’s just for inspiration. Mood music.”

Mood music of ever-increasing moans. Sam glances back over. Four fingers.

If the lube wasn’t all the way in one of their bags, buried who-knows-where, Sam might decide that that’s a good idea too.

He turns away from the screen again. Mood music.

The main attraction’s right next to him.

Dean’s getting close. Sam can tell, he can always tell, but it’s even easier like this, able to just watch, see the way Dean’s whole body stutters, the way his face scrunches.

Sam’s close too. He starts adding a little swipe over the head of his cock, an extra little tease. He tweaks his own nipple hard.

“Fuck, Dean.”

That seems to do it. Dean comes over his own fist, and Sam can’t watch that and not come himself, hips jerking up, chasing the feeling, bed shaking beneath them.

They’re left sticky and satiated and Dean grins. “We need to stay in places like this more often.”

Sam realizes then the porno’s still playing, and musters up the energy to roll his eyes and shut it off.

If Dean honestly thinks it’s the porn that brings them to that, than Sam has a thing or two to show him.


End file.
